Everytime You Go Away
by sundayxmorningx
Summary: "It's almost like I'm with you," she finished explaining. He smiled sadly, "Yeah, but it's not the same." Maya can't always make it to Cam's hockey games, but she tries to find ways to make it feel like she's there.


**A/N: I don't own Degrassi.  
So I'm back! Briefly. This story just kind of came to me while I was listening to the radio. Cam and Maya are just so cute together and I'm looking forward to their storylines in the next half of the season. Anyway, enough from me.**

* * *

**Letter**

"Read it ten minutes into the bus ride," Maya smiled at him with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Ten minutes in?" Cam jokingly clarified.

She nodded and handed him the paper. His fingers lingered against hers as he cherished the few seconds he had left.

Dallas' voice boomed, "Ice Hounds, round up! We've got to get on the road."

There was a slight hesitation from the both of them as to whether or not they should kiss. She awkwardly rubbed her arm while he looked at the ground.

"Come on superstar, just kiss her!" Dallas yelled.

Maya blushed while Cam laughed nervously. He leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips. They were each other's first kiss and everything was still so new to them, but they were enjoying it. After a minute, they pulled away and she watched as he, and the rest of the team, got in the bus.

Ten minutes into the bus ride, Cam pulled out the letter. Maya's signature smiley face was written by his name and he started to read –

_Hi Cam, _

_Sorry I couldn't make it to yet another game. My parents are forcing me and Katie to some family bonding time because we "spend too much time with the boyfriend and friends" or something. Anyway, I hope you have a great game! Stick on the ice! …That's the phrase, right? Have your lucky boxers ready for tomorrow's game? ;) And even though I'm not there with you, I'm still sending you all of the luck a lucky charm can send. Let me know how it goes. I'll see you when you get back!_

_Maya :)_

He read the letter multiple times as the bus drove them to their destination. It was a simple in content but it was enough to get him through the weekend. Cam smiled as he put his headphones on, letting his thoughts wander on when he would see Maya next.

**Hair tie**

Cam observed his girlfriend playing the cello right before her band practice. One thing he liked about her was her determination to have a flawless performance, even when it came to something fun like WhisperHug. She would always show up half an hour early and play around the instruments, making sure they were fit for use. He continued to watch her until something caught his eye – the multiple hair ties on her wrists.

Maya finished her exercise and looked up at him, "Everything ok?"

"Why do you have so many hair ties?" he asked.

"Oh," she started to play with them, "I usually lose one every week and Tori or Katie are always borrowing them but never returning them."

Cam just smiled at her. There were all these quirks that the both of them had, which they were still learning about each other. Maya walked up to him and held up a hair tie.

"Uh I don't think my hair is long enough for that," he said.

She rolled her eyes, "Cam, just take it. It can be a reminder of me, especially when you're at away games."

He looked at it for a second before slipping it over his wrist. She smiled.

"It's almost like I'm with you," she finished explaining.

He smiled sadly, "Yeah, but it's not the same."

Before the conversation could continue, Mo and Zig walked into the room. Maya gave Cam a kiss on the cheek and joined the guys.

**Scarf**

"Three more games," Cam said out loud.

Maya countered, "Three more games and championships."

"If we make it," he said.

"Of course you'll make it," she playfully bumped him.

The Ice Hounds had yet another game away from home and the couple was once again in front of the bus. Coach had gone over the rules and the guys were now storing everything away. Cam held Maya's hand, despite the gloves that came between them. The cold weather meant less skin contact but they didn't mind.

"No letter?" Cam asked with a smile.

"Not this time," she replied, "But you still have my hair tie."

He held up his left arm, "Yeah, I do."

"And this," Maya unwrapped the scarf around her neck and loosely placed it around him.

Cam held onto the red fabric, "Aren't you going to freeze?"

She just shook her head, "Jake and Katie are already waiting for me and most of my weekend will be spend inside a warm and cozy house. Unlike you."

He laughed, "I'll bring it back safely."

"You better, it's my favorite scarf," she teased as she fixed it.

The guys started to make their way into the bus. Cam brought Maya close and placed his lips on hers. It was a soft and innocent kiss, similar to their relationship. He pulled away but held on to her, she gladly hugged back.

Dallas called on Cam to get on the bus and the two separated. The youngest player took his jacket off before sitting down. He kept the scarf on – it still smelled like her.

**Music**

Cam had ten minutes before school started, which he spent on the phone with Maya. She was out for two days due to food poisoning.

"I should be there, you have a game tomorrow," she pouted.

He laughed, "I want you to feel better, Maya. I'll come visit you after practice today, if you'd like."

"I would like very much," she said happily.

The conversation lasted for another five minutes and as Cam headed to class, he was stopped by Tori and Tristan.

"Maya wanted us to give you this," Tristan held out a CD case.

He looked at them with surprise, "Oh."

"You two are just…" Tori paused, "Too cute for words!"

Cam lightly chuckled, "Uh, thanks."

"I'm almost jealous but Zig is great," Tori sighed.

Tristan rolled his eyes, "At least you have someone to be cute with."

"What happened to theater guy?" she asked.

"I'm still working on it," her friend smiled slyly.

Cam watched their exchange in amusement – Tori and Tristan were definitely the energetic ones in the group. The three of them parted ways as the warning bell came close to ringing. He took a seat in English class and while the teacher handed back their homework, he opened the CD case.

_Maya's Music Mix _was written at the top with a note attached it to it –

_Hey superstar,_

_Good luck on the game today!_

_lucky charm_

**Picture**

_The Ice Hounds Freeze the Competition and make it to Nationals_

That was the headline of Degrassi Daily and the school couldn't be any happier. After a rocky beginning, the hockey team finally made peace with everyone. The guys kept a low profile by focusing on school and the sport, which seemed to pay off. Cam was currently in his room, taking a break from packing, to read the article. Suddenly, his iPad went off and Maya's name appeared on the screen.

He opened up his skype and was greeted by some familiar faces shouting, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Cam laughed, "You're coming to the game, right?"

"You bet I'll be there!" Maya said excitedly.

"Us too," the distinct voices of Tristan, Tori, and Zig came up.

Cam smiled, "The team could use some school spirit."

"I'm sure more than half of Degrassi will be there," Maya replied, "I'm surprised Simpson didn't make it mandatory."

He laughed as he started talking to them for the next half hour. As soon as the conversation ended, he went back to packing and found a photograph sticking out from his books. Cam pulled it out and saw that it was a set of photos from the photobooth - one was of his and Maya's first date, the other was from a few weeks ago. The first one looked awkward since they were both still figuring out the crazy world of dating. The second one however, looked more comfortable as he rested an arm around her or as Maya snuggled in close.

Without any hesitation, Cam placed the photos on top of his clothes and zipped his luggage shut.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. What did you think of it? =) I don't know if I'll be back so we'll just see. Please review, thank you. **


End file.
